Fire and Ice
by Mini-Stack
Summary: 03. This time, she was the predator. - Sasuke/Sakura AU
1. Russian Roulette

**Edit: Re-did the tense. I had previously changed halfway through, from present to past.**

**Added one, maybe two words.**

* * *

><p>She twirls the gun in her hand, having just had her go, before she places it on the table with a muted thud. Giving it a gentle push, it slides across the table, spinning around, so the handle is presented to him.<p>

"Your go," she says in that melodic voice of hers, folding her arms across her chest.

Flashing a cocky smirk in her direction, he takes the gun in his hands, and spins it once, the familiar grip bringing memories flooding back.

Gripping it tight, he sets against his forehead, confident that he'll survive.

Tilting his head, raven locks swinging, he looks at her with half lidded eyes, taking in her shadowed figure.

In the wane light of the half moon, he finds the pastel pink hair she was known for, and then the hard, glittering green eyes. Her skin is still pale, and he wonders briefly if there are still freckles across her nose.

"Why do you hesitate, Sasuke-_kun_?" She sneers, the once loving suffix filled with mocking anger.

His smirk falters for a moment, and he blinks, "Worried about me?" He taunts.

Her jaw tightens, and he sees the fire ignite in her eyes, sending a thrill rippling down his spine.

She leans forward, "Not in the slightest you bastard." The words are snarled out through clenched teeth, and he remembers why he was drawn to her in the first place. That unquenchable fire blazing in her eyes, the way her jaw would work when he teased her, and that lovely blush rising to her cheeks when she was embarrassed.

Still smirking at her, he pulled the trigger of the gun against his head-

-and the hammer slams home with a deafening echo that resonated around the small room.

_Thud-_

The room falls silent.

_-thud..._

He hears her shocked gasp when he pulls the trigger, and for a split second, his smug smirk widens. She was worried about him.

_...thud-_

She never was good at lying to him.

_-thud..._

Blood drips off a pale hand, to pool on the ground next to its owner.

_...thud-_

Pulling the gun away from his head, he sets it on the table. "Blank," he comments nonchalantly. "Only two more slots left..." He taunts, pushing the gun over the table, so it came to a rest in front of her.

She unclenches her hands under the table, her palms bleeding from how hard she had pressed her nails into them.

He watches, through unfathomable charcoal eyes, as she swallows, reaching up hesitantly to grip the guns handle in her hand. He kept watching, arms crossed over his chest, the back of his chair leaning against the wall, two of its legs in the air.

She swallows again, raising the gun with steady hands to her temple.

His breath catches in his throat with a barely noticeable hitch. He never expected her to go through with it. That was never his intention.

She closes her eyes, hiding her emerald eyes from him, and he sees her jaw quiver minutely, betraying her fear to him.

They wait, moonlight filtering through the only window in the room, and he sees her jaw clench and unclench reflexively as she lifts the gun higher by a millimetre.

He narrows his eyes when he sees her finger tighten on the trigger.

She takes a deep breath, chest heaving, and he sees a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. Her finger tightens even more, and he leans forward, eyes narrowed to slits.

Her hand moves, tightening-

-and then she throws the gun onto the table with a quick exhale of air.

The gun spins on the metal tabletop and came to a rest in front of him. Picking it up, he slips it back into the waistband of his pants. "I guess that means I win... Sakura-_chan_," He breathes, the unusual suffix attached to her name ringing with a mocking edge.

Standing, he made his way around the table, and leans down to her ear as she sits there, eyes wide and fixed on the table.

Smirking triumphantly, he moves his mouth close to her ear, close enough that she flinches when his warm breath hits her ear. "I told you Sakura, I _never_ lose," He breathes. She jerks with his bold statement, but made no other movement, back rigid.

"And now you're _mine_."


	2. Hair

_Came up with this on the fly, as I watched Sakura cut her hair. Un-BETA-ed._

**title:** Hair  
><strong>pairing:<strong> Sasuke and Sakura  
><strong>prompts:<strong> Re-watching the Chuunin Exam Arc.  
><strong>author:<strong> Mini-Stack  
><strong>world:<strong> Canon

* * *

><p>"Your hair is obnoxious."<p>

I froze at the annoyed comment, and my grip on the kunai in my hand tightened.

We were doing a training exercise with the rest of the Konoha Twelve, under the supervision of our three former Jounin sensei. Meaning, Kakashi-sensei was reading his porn and giggling to himself, and Kurenai tried to get rid of an overly happy Gai.

But, on the bright side, I got the best, bloody team-mate in the world.

Yes.

The one, the only, Uchiha, freaking, Sasuke.

The damn ex-traitor had waltzed back into the village in the middle of the damn war with Madara, and demanded to be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi.

Shishou sent him through a wall, three windows and into the Hokage Monument.

After healing him, and listening to his curt, so Sasuke like explanations, she grudgingly reinstated him as an honorary Genin, saying that they needed every able bodied shinobi in the war effort.

Apparently, Sasuke knew that Madara was manipulating him, and it was a desecration of Itachi's body that made him snap. He agreed not to destroy Konoha, as long as justice was served against the Elders of the village.

Anyway, back to the task at hand.

Not killing the last surviving Uchiha heir, because that would be _bad_.

"Sasuke," I ground out, steadying my hand and watching as Ino tried to punch Shikamaru in the head and bellowed about her hair and mud. "We should really focus."

He gave a droll snort behind me, "Your hair is making it hard to do that."

_Deep breaths Sakura, deep breaths. _Forcing my teeth to unclench, I restrained myself from stabbing him somewhere that would hinder the plan to repopulate of the Uchiha clan. That too, would be _bad_.

"Well, work past it," I hissed, watching Tenten and Shikamaru attempt to get past the Kaiten that Neji was currently using, while Ino attempted to snag Tenten, who was flinging weapons at her, in a Mind Paralysis Jutsu.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, "You should dye it. It is impractical for a shinobi to have pink hair."

There was a metallic snap from my hand, and I growled, dropping the two halves of my kunai, "Sasuke, stop talking."

He had the gall to just grunt at me, and shift, waiting for the four in the clearing to wear themselves out. Kicking the remains of my broken weapon away, I peeked through the foliage, watching as Tenten and Ino went hand to hand, each wielding two kunai.

There was a rustle behind us, and twin Naruto's burst out of the trees, each holding a spinning Rasengan.

"W-wait! N-naruto!" I heard Hinata cry, as I leapt away from the branch. Sasuke was slightly faster, and managed to disarm and destroy the clone that came at him, while the one aimed at me just destroyed the branch I had been standing on.

Landing on an adjacent branch, I whipped out an unbroken kunai, and threw it at Hinata as she flew towards me, dark hair flying.

* * *

><p>After our training session, designed to help us work better with partners we didn't necessarily get on with, was finished, ending as Lee and Chouji, strangely enough, as the victors.<p>

I managed to disarm Hinata, only after she sealed half the chakra points in my leg, and even managed to break Sasuke's nose, under the pretence that I miscalculated when I lunged at Naruto.

At the risk of sounding like Sasuke; tch.

I limped back towards the clearing where Kiba and Naruto were arguing fiercely with Lee and Chouji, wishing Ino hadn't been so liberal with that damn hair whip of hers.

Sasuke was walking in front of me, hands in his pockets. After I'd broken his nose, I felt bad, and healed it.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, facing me. I stopped too, wary, just in case he decided to exact revenge for my breaking of his nose.

He said nothing, and advanced towards me, face blank. Holding my ground, I wondered what he would do. Maybe a torturous genjutsu that forced me to watch Kakashi explain his _'erotica'_ novels again, or maybe force me to watch him make out with that nuisance Karin?

Yes, that's right. As much as I want to deny it, I just can't.

Because, I, Haruno Sakura, was still madly, and somewhat, sadly, in love with one, Uchiha Sasuke.

Not that I would tell him that!

He stopped just inside touching range, standing a full head taller than me.

Stupid male. Making me look up at his face.

In a blur of movement, that had me struggling to keep up, Sasuke reached up, and grabbed a lock of my hair between two fingers.

He rubbed it between the pads of his fingertips, eyebrows lowered slightly. "I never said I didn't like it," He murmured quietly, tugging on the strand gently, for emphasis, before letting it go.

I stood there, dumbfounded, as he turned, and walked away, hands back in his pockets.

I blinked once. Then twice, and a third time, you know, just for good measure.

Finally, Sasuke seemed to realize that I wasn't walking with him any more, and he turned, and looked at me over his shoulder, dark hair falling over his eyes. "Are you coming?" He asked, quirking a perfect brow.

I grinned at him, "So, you like my hair eh, Uchiha?" I teased, skipping to catch up with him.

"Hn. Annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>note~<strong>_Right, I know Sasuke is OOC. Sorry, but the one-shot really didn't work without it._

**note~**_ Also, Ino's hair whip is derived from two things. **1.** When she cuts her hair, and channels chakra through it to trap Sakura, and **2.** A great picture I found in DeviantArt, can't remember the name, but search Ino Yamanaka, and look for the one where her hair is all glittery._


	3. Fangs

**There was no real prompt for this, other than being tired and pissed off.**

**So yeah. Enjoy, hate. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **'Naruto'**, or any **'Naruto'** characters.**

* * *

><p>There she sat, as she always did, sitting there, knees hanging off the crate, kicking her legs, hands braced next to her. Her head was titled back, watching the ceiling. In the moonlight filtering through the window, her hair looked pale blonde, instead of petal pink.<p>

"Sakura."

He saw her lips curve into a familiar smirk at the sound of his voice and panting breaths. But she didn't look at him, instead still directing her gaze at the roof in nonchalant boredom.

"Hello, Sasuke." She replied in her soft, tinkling voice.

He narrowed his eyes at her, taking in the long, midnight blue skirt that covered her legs, and the ivory bodice that twined tightly around her torso. Long, looses sleeves covered pale arms, with equally pale fabric.

"You're a lot faster than I remember," Sakura commented mildly, and then she turned her head, still tilted back, and looked at him through half closed eyes rimmed by smudged kohl. Her lips were still drawn into that taunting smirk, and he narrowed his eyes in return.

The emerald irises drew him in, even if she didn't will it. They promised pleasure, riches, and everything he desired.

Her white teeth appeared as she bit lightly on her red lips; lips that Sasuke knew were red with not lipstick, but blood.

"I'm going to kill you." He told her in a steady voice.

She laughed at his statement, a tinkling, alluring sound that made his blood rush with desire under his skin, despite the training he endured to suppress all of his emotions. He swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple bob with the movement.

Sakura sprang off the crate she was sitting on, and landed in front of him, on the balls of her feet, light and balanced. Her movement caught him surprise, and his hand clenched around the hilt of the blade in his hand involuntarily.

"You say that every time we meet dear cupcake," she crooned, shaking her sleeves back, and baring her pale forearms to the air. He ducked his head slightly at the scarlet patterns inked over her forearms. The ancient, celtic looking tattoos seemed to shiver in the moonlight.

His eyes narrowed, and he felt the prickling in his eyes that told him that his dormant blood had awoken, and his bloodline limit had come into play.

"Ooh… You've grown since we last met each other…" She commented, green eyes widening at the new, black and red pattern that spun in his eyes. She seemed almost excited, to Sasuke, as if she was intrigued by him.

"You haven't."

His comment made her laugh again, and he growled, as his blood sang in response, and some part of him, that he had long since buried, lifted its head and yearned to reply.

"My dear, don't be silly," she teased. "You know I don't age."

Sasuke tightened his hand on the blade in his right hand, and it twitched in response, wane moonlight playing over the keen edge. "Your centuries end now." He growled.

"Silly little hero quips do you no justice cupcake. You should stick to being the strong, silent type." Sakura said with a slight pout.

"Shut up."

She grinned, baring her teeth to him, and he saw that her canines had lengthened in anticipation. Her tongue darted out, and licked her lips clean in a quick movement that had his eyes glued to the now pink lips.

"You're impatient as always." She said, still smiling. "Well," she held her arms out, "come and kill me."

He growled at her nonchalant attitude. A few years ago, it would have been warranted, but he was faster and stronger now. He refused to be belittled by a minx with pink hair. By his hand, she would die. And he would relish watching the life fade from her expressive green eyes.

The next instant, he was in front of her, slashing downwards with his blade that would have sliced her in half had she not disappeared.

"Oops… You missed," her voice taunted from behind him, and he turned, finding her behind him. "I'm over here cupcake."

He snarled, and hurled the shining blade in a lightning fast movement. It spun towards her as a streak of white light-

-And she caught it between two fingers.

But her eyes had strayed from his form for long enough, and he leapt forward, drawing his second blade from the belt at clipped around his hips, and stabbing at her head.

She ducked, and her foot planted itself in his chest.

The breath whooshed out of his lungs, and he was catapulted away from her. He tumbled head over heels, managing to land in a clumsy crouch, feet and ankles stinging from the impact. He wheezed, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

She smiled at him, the knife in her hand falling to the ground with a clatter.

He realized something then; she was playing with him. Toying with him.

Forcing himself to his feet, he growled in anger. No one toyed with him. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Stop playing around," he growled at her, fingers straying to his last weapon.

Her wide green eyes narrowed, and he found himself entranced, not for the first time, by her pixie like features and exotic beauty.

His fingers brushed the hilt of his trusty katana, but she didn't give him a chance to do anything else.

She was gone in a blur, and he grunted when she kicked him in the stomach, harder than the first time, and he flew back through the air. The first cry of pain came from him, when his back cracked against the concrete wall behind him.

It forced the breath out of his lungs again, and he felt his ribs crack. His head slammed against the wall. His vision dimmed and he swayed with the pain. The room swam in front of his eyes, and he coughed.

Sakura wasted no time, and he found himself pinned against the wall just as he started to slide down, body boneless. Her soft hand wrapped around his neck, holding him in place.

Her grip wasn't enough to cut the air off to Sasuke's lungs, or hinder his breathing in any way, but it was enough to make him stiffen. Her skin was cool, only a few degrees colder than his, but to him, it felt like ice. Swallowing, he felt his Adam's apple knock against her hand.

"Open your eyes…" He heard her breath, and her cool breath washed over his face, smelling of cocoa and mint. It was a strange scent for a vampire.

Her voice had deepened, taking on the husky cadence of a seductress. It sent thrills singing through his body, and against his better judgment, his eyes opened.

Sakura's green eyes were a few inches away from his own eyes, and she unleashed the full, hypnotic power of her green eyes, flecked with gold, on him. His plan to escape, to reach his sword at his side, disappeared from his mind, and all he could think of was those hypnotic green eyes.

Then she blinked, and it was gone, leaving Sasuke slightly disorientated.

Her hand tightened on his neck, and Sasuke swallowed, acutely aware of the chilled hand.

She was going to kill him.

After years of never laying a hand on him, and running from the battles he initiated, she was finally going to kill him. After years of her telling him to give up, because she didn't want to hurt him, she was finally going to give in to her instincts.

Sasuke closed his eyes in self loathing. He would never kill his assigned vampire, and take his place as the rightful heir to the Uchiha name.

"It's a shame…" Sakura murmured. "You would've made such a beautiful vampire."

His eyes shot open at her declaration, and he regarded her with wide, terrified eyes. She was frowning, and her green eyes were thoughtful as they ran over his face.

"No one would know…" She murmured, more to herself, than him.

Sasuke was terrified, of becoming the very thing he detested. He knew that vampires could turn anyone but rarely did, for fear of discovery, and a slight sense of superiority. The only ones vampires were forbidden to turn were their only hunters. Him. His family.

It seemed she had come to a decision, because her grip tightened and then loosened on his neck.

"Relax…" She told him in a gentle, soft voice, one that could belong to a young schoolgirl. Like she had to have been once, before she became this... monster.

He bared his teeth in one last act of defiance, shoulders and arms rigid.

She sighed, and bared her canines, pearly white in the moonlight. He made a choking noise, a last act of desperation, as her head dipped down, cool breath fanning across the skin of his neck. Placing a small kiss there, she made a soothing noise in the back of her throat as he stiffened.

Her lips were warm.

Sasuke went rigid when her fangs sank into his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask. Was feeling emo, and felt like making the chick badass for once. We needed a heroine that wasn't annoying.<strong>

**So yeah, Sakura beats up Sasuke (finally...) and makes him her slave for all eternity. Well, not quite, but you know. May expand on this later, after **'Song In Your Head'** is done, but that's only if I have some semblance of a plot for this.**

**Review, if you want.**

**Mini-Stack.**


End file.
